Pressure
by IceCreamAndPizza
Summary: Ash isn't ready for the next step in his life, but Misty is. As his friends start to get married and begin new lives of their own, Ash is really feeling the pressure, while Misty is left wondering if she should move on. But why should he agree to something that he's not ready for? Is she wrong to want more out of their relationship?


_But I'm still young_  
_Wide-eyed and hopeless_  
_Yeah I'm still young_

_-Neon Trees_

* * *

She was beautiful, but beautiful didn't even begin to describe how she looked. The evening sun reflected off her copper red hair, giving her an almost fiery halo, and the dark green dress she wore fell to a height that showed off her toned legs, ending with a pair of silver sandals that sparkled in the sunlight. Her sea-green eyes seemed to shine even brighter with the small amount of makeup she'd let her sisters add for this special occasion. Without a doubt, had been the most beautiful person there tonight, and he was even luckier to be able to call her his girlfriend. So why did he feel this looming sense of doom?

When they had first started dating, things had been so easy. They had been friends for years, but now they were getting to know each other in a different way. He could hold her and touch her in ways he never could as just her friend. And although it had been jumbled and awkward at first, he had quickly learned how much he enjoyed kissing her. Their friends and family had all been happy for them, teasing them about how long it had taken them to finally get together. Just like the traveling they had done together as kids, their dates were full of adventure and the occasional argument about directions or where to eat. Ash had always assumed things would continue this way forever, but after two years, their relationship seemed to shift as things became more serious.

Nobody needed to say anything to him directly. He could feel the pressure all around him. From his mom, his friends, and even Misty herself. He could see them tapping the invisible watch every time they looked at him, and his mom dropped enough hints for all of them. Didn't they trust him enough to make the decision when he was ready?

It had nothing to do with not wanting to grow up and take on more adult responsibilities. He and Misty were only a year apart, but he was practically still a kid compared to her. Misty had an established career as the Cerulean City gym leader while he was still working toward his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. Misty had always supported him, but he could tell she was getting impatient. Was he wrong to deny her what she wanted? He could give in and move forward in their relationship, but that wasn't fair to Misty. She deserved a full commitment and devotion to their relationship.

"Hello?" Misty called beside him. At least, he thought it was her. Everything around him seemed to be jumbled and disjointed. When he looked up, she was standing outside the car door, waiting for him to get out. "We're here. Are you going to get out?"

"Yeah," he nodded, vaguely registering her voice.

Climbing out of the car, he followed behind her in a daze as they climbed the steps to their shared apartment. As they walked, Misty chattered on about the wedding they had attended, commenting on the décor and the extensive selection of desserts. It had been their second wedding this year and they still had one more to attend in November. It seemed everyone around them was getting engaged or married. Some of their friends had even started having kids, something he couldn't even begin to fathom for himself. When he had made this comment to Misty, she had shrugged and said that it was just the natural next step for people their age. He had expected her to ask when they would be moving onto that step in their relationship, but she never did.

Shutting and locking the door behind them, Misty tossed her clutch on the kitchen counter before turning to face Ash. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close, standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss him. Lowering her head, she used her lips to gently trace his jawline. As her lips traveled lower, he instinctively moved his head so they could reach the most sensitive parts of his collar bone.

"So," she began as her hands migrated down to the buttons of his shirt, delicately unbuttoning them one by one. "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you? You've been acting really weird."

"I'm fine, Misty," he muttered. She stopped, lifting her head to stare back at him. "Really. Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy tonight, okay?"

He knew she didn't fully believe him, but she let it go. "Okay."

OoO

"Congratulations!" Misty flung her arms around Sakura's neck before stepping back to admire the shiny, new ring on her finger. While the band of the ring was rather simple, the stone in the middle was a red gem that matched the one found on the girl's prized Pokémon. Exactly what Misty would have expected her friend to have. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"I had no idea!" Sakura exclaimed. "I mean, we've only been together for, like, a year, so this was totally out of the blue! But I'm so excited!"

"I bet." Misty nodded in agreement. "Do you have a date picked out yet?"

Dawn shook her head. "We're thinking spring of next year, though."

"Oh, it'll be beautiful," Misty gushed, her eyes practically lighting up at the thought. "I can't wait to see what you pick for everything!"

Sakura chuckled, shooting Misty a sympathetic look. "I'm sure your wedding will be just as beautiful, if not more."

As Misty's face fell, Brock's heart broke for his friend. _Why did Sakura have to say that?_ For just a second, Misty's eyes drifted over to Brock. He swore he saw a glimpse of hope flash across her face. When she turned away, the hope had been replaced with a smile that was clearly forced. If Brock had known this was going to happen, he never would have suggested they meet up with the trainer from Johto.

The rest of the dinner went by at a snail's pace, but eventually, Sakura and her new fiancé said their goodbyes, leaving Brock and Misty alone in Misty's apartment. Afraid to say anything, Brock made himself useful, clearing the table and cleaning the dishes they had used for their dinner. Misty was just as silent, probably thinking about her boyfriend hundreds of miles away. He could only imagine what she might be wondering, especially with the news of their friend's engagement.

"I don't get it." Brock turned around to see Misty standing in the middle of the kitchen. "What is he waiting for?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, but they both knew he knew exactly what she was asking about.

"Ash," she clarified. Misty sighed, resting her forehead in the palm of her hand. "I feel horrible for saying this, but we've been dating for six years, Brock. Am I wrong to think this is going nowhere?"

Setting down the dish he was cleaning, Brock walked over to Misty and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't always know what's going through that thick head of his, but I can assure you he loves you, Misty." What Brock couldn't quite understand, however, was what was holding Ash back from taking the next step in his relationship with Misty. Wasn't that what he wanted? "Have you tried talking to Ash about what you want?"

Misty nodded. "He's not ready," she explained. "I understood at first, and I really want to continue to understand, but it's hard. I love him, and I'm ready to marry him and start a family with him, but he's still chasing after this childhood dream of his."

Brock hated to admit it, but Misty was right. Even though Ash and Misty were only a year apart, the two were years apart in maturity. While Misty had a stable career with a monthly paycheck, Ash was still chasing after a childhood dream and living off whatever he earned from winning battles.

As much as it pained Brock to say it, it needed to be said. "If you don't want to wait anymore, Misty, you don't have to." Misty looked at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "There's nothing wrong with knowing what you want out of life. Trust me, everyone would understand. Even Ash."

As understanding set in, her appearance turned more sorrowful. "Should I?" she wondered out loud. "I keep telling myself I need to wait. That I should give him more time and not be so pushy about it. But, how long is too long? At what point do I call it quits and move on?"

"I don't know," Brock admitted. "Only you can make that decision. No matter what you decide, though, we'll be here to support you."

Misty smiled, thanking Brock for his comfort and support. Soon, they fell back into a natural silence as they continued to wash dishes and clean up the kitchen. Once everything had been cleaned up and returned to its original place, Brock grabbed some leftovers to take home and bid Misty goodbye.

When Brock had left and Misty was left all alone, she made her way to the video phone sitting on the kitchen counter. Dialing the number she knew by heart, she waited for the person on the other end to pick up. On the fourth ring, he finally picked up, his face taking over the screen. He grinned from ear to ear, but his smile quickly vanished when he saw the frown on her face.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Ash, we need to talk."

* * *

Authors Note: So, I hope Ash didn't come across too much as dragging his feet. I was trying to convey the pressure that he, a less mature character, might be feeling as his friends start to get married and have families of their own. On the other hand, I wanted to convey the position of Misty, who knows what she wants and is ready to move on to the next step in her life. Let me know how I did. Thanks!


End file.
